Lost,Alone
by MidnightGwevin XxX
Summary: After a fight Gwen ends up on a island.Theres no communications and her powers are not working.Kevin and ben are told she is dead! Gwen is lost and alone...but something just isn't right about the island! :0
1. rainclouds

Day 1...

My eyes slowly flickered open as I became aware of heat beating down on me. I felt that I was laying down on something soft and sat up to absorb my surroundings. My mouth fell open as I came to realise I was on a deserted beach,no life visible other than my own. I quickly stood up about to go into panic mode,but got distracted as my head started throbbing like crazy. I put my hand to my head,wincing at the sudden pain,but as soon as it had came it was gone.I turned round to look behind me and saw a forest of thick green trees with hardly any light passing though the canopy.

I then turned to look to the right and saw the soft sand dip into a turquoise blue sea,then I turned the other way to see the same thing happen. Then it hit me,hit me like an alien invasion. This wasn't just a beach at all...IT WAS AN ISLAND!I cupped my hands around my mouth and turned to face the forest. "HELLO"I shouted,but there came no reply or movements for the shadows of the was then I went into panic mode.

What happened? Where was Ben and Kevin? Where the heck was I?! And then I remembered...

We were all fighting an evil alien who was causing trouble in a nearby neighbor hood.

The alien was an olive green colour,had an armadillo looking back and had alot of muscles. The alien was also about the same size as humongasaur,so Ben had decided that humungasaur would be best to get the job done. They both started to wrestle and it looked like Ben was winning,but then the alien suddenly started pushing back harder and humungasaur started to weaken. The alien had overpowered him and quickly pushed him down onto the alien then grabbed the dinosaur by the tail and swung him around and into a brick wall,knocking him unconscious.

Ben was down.

Kevin the decided it was his turn to try and beat up the alien. Kevin bent down and placed his hand onto the floor and absorbed the concrete spread up his arm and then covered his entire body,making stone armor. He threw a punch at the aliens face and succeeded making the e.t stagger backwards in a daze. Kevin then went for the same move again,but this time the alien was ready and before Kevin could even make contact with his face,he swatted Kevin with the back of his hand. Kevin went flying in the air and his back hit a lamp post making his head then swing back and also his the silver surface. He slid down to the ground,unconscious,leaving me to fight the beast alone! I quickly looked at Kevin just to make sure he was still alive and of course he all he had survived much,much worse!

Just as i looked up at the alien,he started charging at me and boy did he look angry! I shot glowing manna orbs at him and luckily each one hit him,without a single miss,right in the face. He staggered backwards,but my attack was to weak to take down the alien who had defeated a dinosaur!Without waring he bellowed at the sky in obvious anger,but without hesitation I shot a stream of manna right at his chest.

He fell to his knees with a thud,making a giant crack in the concrete. "ENOUGH"!He snapped,whipping his head towards me. "I AM FED UP OF FIGHTING WORTHLESS SCUM"! he spat at the ground. "gee,thanks"I whispered to myself,still in attack mode. From where he knelt on the ground,he started to smirk and with that I took a step back confused at his sudden mood swing .He lifted his two arms with an evil glint in his eyes and his grin growing wider.I stood waiting for him to attack like he had before,but i was NOT prepared for what came next.

He forced his hands together,almost like a clapping motion and a blinding white light appeared from his claws. The light grew bigger and brighter,so much so,that i had to shield my eyes with my arm and look away. I stared at Kevin and Ben,willing them to get up and help me,but before i could even shout their names,the white light engulfed me.

The last thing i saw was Kevin as the blinding lights turned to darkness...Next thing i knew i was on this island...

Whilst searching my memories Gray rain clouds had gathered overhead and the wind had started to pick up. "I had better find shelter before i decide what to do"I said to myself.

I quickly darted off towards the forest,which suddenly looked more inviting than the violent waves crashing onto shore. Minutes later i found a promising shelter tree .It had a roof of leathery leaves all bunched together .It then started to pour with rain .I tried to put a manna shield over my head to protect me from the falling water,but nothing happened! I looked at my hands and tried again,they flickered pink and then nothing,i tried once more but they didn't even flicker...I ran under the tree and sat there hugging my knees to my chest,desperate to keep warm as i felt the temperature drop.

I felt wind whirling all around me and it sent shivers down my spine. 'there something not right about this island'I thought. I didn't know what but something was definitely not right here...it was so weird...nothing i had ever felt before. I suddenly thought about how i would get out of here..."My plumbers badge"! I said out loud .I reached into my right pocket and found nothing and then my left...nothing .My shoulders lowered in disappointment,i didn't't know what had become of my badge now and nor of my powers. I sighed and hugged my knees again trying to keep warm . The boys would come to my rescue I'm sure of it .I jumped as the sky let out a light and a clap of thunder. "You had better hurry you guys"I whispered to the dark Gray sky.

Kevin's p.o.v

"Wake up Kevin...Kevin"?somebody was shaking me ."Leave me alone"I swatted at the hands ."Your fine"It was Ben. I realized i was laying on the cold concrete floor and I sat up rubbing my throbbing head. "Did we win"I asked still a little light headed ."Yeah ma jester...uh whatever,has taken him to the ship"Ben replied .I instantly looked around for Gwen,but i couldn't see her anywhere.

"Wheres Gwen" I questioned ."i-i dont know"Ben said looking around too. The majester stepped forward ."I am afraid to inform you that whilst you were asleep,Gwendolyn Tennyson died during battle"He solemnly announced,head bowed. Ben gasped covering his mouth with his hand ."W-what...NO"!I shouted. "Your wrong"I spat. How could this of happened. This wasn't right!"I am afraid i am right"He handed me something. I looked down at it and saw that it was Gwen's plumber badge cracked and broken.

I now had tears forming in my eyes and i saw that Ben did to. I didn't want to believe it so i ran,ran on and on,not stopping. This couldn't be happening it was a dream and i was gonna wake up any moment now and see Gwen and give her a massive hug,i was gonna hear her sweet soft voice,her laughter...

Unfortunately deep down inside i knew it wasn't a dream,the plumbers were always right. Gwen was gone! I sobbed tears running down my face .My Gwen was gone forever... And i didn't Even get to say goodbye...

This wasn't a dream at all, it was a nightmare. And it was alive!

* * *

><p>First chapter!~<p> 


	2. More of a mystery

Gwen's p.o.v

That night,I eventually got to sleep despite the thunder storm raging above my head and I woke up the next day to light shinning through the canopy of the trees.

I slowly sat up making the bed of brownish leaves I was lying on crunch. For a split second I had forgotten where I was and what had happened,but the horrid memories soon came flooding back. Stuck on an island until they came along and got me. With Ben's smarts combined with Kevins knowledge,I should be stranded here for...Who am I kidding,FOREVER! I let my head fall into my was I going to do?I was sure it wouldn't take to long,but who knows?

Just then,my stomach rumbled. I lifted my head out of the palms of my hands and stood up,making the leaves crunch further. Without hesitation,I started to look for some food. I stared at the roof of leaves as I walked along,hoping to find some form of food. No such luck.

My legs started to ache as I realised I was climbing a slope. I was prepared to advance my search further,but the lack of nutrition was making my legs feel like jelly. I gripped my chest as I noticed how tight it was getting and wiped away the beads of sweat on my forehead. I decided to take a quick break. I fell backwards against a tree,hitting my back on the trunk. Then something fell on my head! It bounced off of my head and landed on the floor next me. I smiled when I realised it was a piece of looked like a ...mango? I looked towards the canopy and searched for the closest piece of the tree wasn't to tall and convenient branches stuck out of the trunk.

I wasted no time in scooting up the trunk and grabbing hold of the first branch. I heaved myself onto the branch and stood up,arms outstretched to balance myself. I still wasn't high enough to reach the fruit,so I swung up two more branches. Once high enough I grabbed the most appetising piece of fruit and bit into it. I sat on the branch for a few minutes whilst i finished of the juicy fruit and then carefully climbed down the tree. I sighed and then looked from the left to the right. "uhhhh"I said out loud. I couldn't remember which way to go! Sure I could head down hill,but then what? I looked up and and decided that I would find my way back if I went to higher ground. I could see if there were any boats or any other signs of life on this seemingly abandoned island.

...Come to think of it,I hadn't even seen any birds or any bugs. Which i guess was okay. I HATE surely there HAD to some form of life here.

I walked up and up,the hill started to get steeper and I started to sweat due to the scorching heat. Eventually I came to a flat surface and I just flopped down onto my back for a breather. Once I had calmed down,I walked to the right and as I did so,I swore that i heard running water. I followed the sound and came to a beautiful waterfall.

Barley any trees surrounded the glistening waterfall that fell into a bright pool of turquoise water. I made my ways towards it. I then knelt down,cupped my hands and tested the water. It was warm,due to the sun,but not salty and therefore drinkable. I took a few more drinks and the stood back up,admiring the waterfall. As I was doing so a brighter reflection of the suns gaze caught my eye. It seemed it was coming from behind the curtain of water. "Weird"I said to myself. I swayed between checking it out and just leaving,but curiosity got the better of me and I went off to the falling water.

I looked up at the cliff and sighed. It looked like I could climb up,but it would take alot of effort. I shrugged and started to climb anyway. When I was about half way up I saw that there was a cliff behind the curtain of water. I carefully scooted over to the gap and jumped in,without getting wet. The cave was quite dark and the floor had a thin layer of sand,or perhaps it was dust. The caves walls were rounded and the ceiling was quite low.

Though what caught my eye the most was a sword in the middle of the room! It must of been the thing reflecting the sun light. I walked up to it and saw that it was surrounded by a piece of dark blue cloth and had a mask sitting next to it. I picked up the blue cloth and held it out in front of me at arms length. The cloth took shape and it turned out to be a cloak. It had a hood and a red gem in the middle,where the chest would be. The mask was a small one,it would only cover the eyes and rest of the nose. I placed the mask over my eyes and tried on the cloak. It looked good! I then grabbed the handle of the sword and picked it...

-Suddenly the ground started to rumble,the cave shook and bits of rock fell from the ceiling. I put my hands over my head in an attempt to protect myself from falling stone. Luckily only a few bits of rock fell onto my hands,but alot of dust surrounded me. I coughed trying to get the dust out of my throat and blinked getting rid of the dust in my eyes. It was then I looked up. I gasped as I saw three floating creatures staring angrily at me. They were glowing bright orange and dripping a thick orange liquid which fell onto the floor like a tap dripping water. I stepped backwards,but they advanced towards me. I looked into their eyes and saw a murderous soul full of hatred. They all growled and reached their arms out. This only made me step backwards again,i was almost up against the wall. I could feel the heat radiating from them and guessed they must be made of lava.

The lava creatures gave an evil chuckle and continued to advance towards me,my back was up against the wall now... I was cornered...

I'm so sorry! It's been nearly a year since i updated,but life got in the way so much! I dicovered that my 'fixed laptop had all it's memory earased! I was devastated! So this has been the hardest chapter I have ever written! I've already written it once and writing again was so boring! But here it is,and on Christmas day too!

I was put down by the first reveiw,but the rest of you thank you so much!

Merry X-mas!


	3. The Puddle of Lava

I looked at the silver sword in my trembling hand as the creatures continued to creep towards me. I remembered that my powers didn't work here and I could see no other way out of the situation. I had to use the mysterious sword,it was either that or use my fists and hitting a monster made of pure lava with bare hands didn't seem like a good idea to me.

I took the sword in both hands and pulled it back to my right. I then closed my eyes and took a wild swing at the creature closest to me.

I heard a splatting sound as I felt the sword hit something liquid like and I opened my eyes to see only two lava creatures floating in front of me,both staring at the cave floor .There was an orange puddle on the stone ground ,right where I had last seen the closest lava creature.

'Did I kill it'I thought. I have never ever killed something before,not even when Kevin,Ben and I were fighting the DNAliens. The other two monsters looked up at me and growled,smirks no longer visible. They launched at me with rage in their eyes. I quickly dodged to the left and I swung the sword at them,making It hit caused it to screech and form into a liquid puddle like the other had .I really hadn't meant to kill it, it was just a reflex...The final creature came at me again angry that I had killed his,you could say, friends. I took a different approach this time,not wanting to be a murderer three times over.

I grabbed a nearby rock that lay on the dusty floor ,hoping that I could just knock it out. I lobbed it at the creatures face,but it went straight through him, not a scratch,not a hole,no damage at all. The creature smirked at my failed attempt and launched at me."Okay,I guess there's only one way out of this"I whispered to myself.

I heaved the sword up over my head and bought it down on the monster from above and just like the others he went splat!

I sighed in I didn't want to kill them it seemed the only way out and it wasn't like they wanted to invite me to a tea party or anything! I looked down at the sword and thought...'if this is the only thing that can touch them,then I had better keep it on me,especially if there are any more '

Though I really hoped there wasn't because that caused me a hell lot of trouble without my powers in all. I attached the sword to the belt on my jeans and just as I was doing so I herd a squelching noise,like someone was stepping through mud. I looked over to were the puddles of lava were to see that they were moving.I frowned in confusion and put my hand on the handle of the sword ready to fight again. Then,to my surprise, the orange puddles disappeared into the floor,like the floor was a sponge and it was soaking up the liquid.

"O-k-a-y"I slowly said aloud .I took my hand away from the sword and stood there for a few seconds,thinking of what to do next. I decided to get out of the cave just in case the creatures came back. I climbed down the cliff edge with my new out fit and weapon,still soaking in what had just happened."What were they?"I asked myself. Sure it was clear they were creatures,maybe aliens made out of lava,but did they have a name?

Although the waterfall was in a clearing,I still couldn't't see the beach from there. I decided to venture further. It intrigued me to see what else I could find on this not so normal island. After about five minutes of walking I came to another clearing. Accept this time there was a sheer drop at the end of it. A cliff. Attached to the end was an old rickety wooden bridge. Rope held it up and connected two cliffs together.  
>Well the other side was only a small cliff,maybe just a few meters in width,but it was still the same height as the one I stood on. I made my way over to the bride and put one foot on it,to test if it could hold my weight. It creaked a little as I applied pressure,but not even the plank broke. I slowly and carefully walked across the bridge holding onto the worn down ropes.I sighed as I stepped onto the other side.<p>

I walked to to the edge of the cliff,though I didn't get to close in fear of it crumbling away under my wind rippled through my hair,sending my auburn locks flying backwards. I smiled as I could now see most of the island and the mass of sea. I scanned the water for any signs of a boat or any human life,but unfortunately neither were in view. I sadly sighed as I sat on the surprisingly soft green grass. I rested my chin on my hand as I looked across the water,hoping,wishing,that someone would come along soon ...

* * *

><p>Yay! Third chapter is up and it didn't take a year this time! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed and even read the second chapter after all this time!<p> 


	4. Given Up Hope

I tried not to give up hope that Ben and Kevin would find me,that this nightmare would end. But days past by like weeks and weeks like months and after what seemed like forever,3 years had past and I had given up all hope that one day Kevin and Ben would save me.

I tried to live my life,little as It seemed,on the mysterious Island.I had all the resources that I needed to survive,including food,water and somewhere to lava creatures would still attack me twice a day and I no longer saw them as a threat,but as entertainment Instead.

The lava creatures didn't get any weaker or stronger and definitely not smarter,but at least fighting them kept me busy and fit. They did have a set time. The first would be a few hours after the break of dawn and the second just as the sun started to set. I would sit under the tree across the wooden bridge most days. It was like my special place. I kept look on the Island,not that there was much to look at but trees and sea,and could spot the creatures coming whenever It was time.

I sometimes slept In my special place at night,but only when It was a calm night and the stars were shining. I used to sit there and wish upon the stars that Ben and Kevin would come for me,but after about a year and a half. I stopped.

Of course I still thought of my life back home,how could I ever forget my family and friends and of course,what I had seen and done. As the years went by my clothes became torn. My red school jumper had had a massive hole on the back where one of the creatures had caught me by surprise. Luckily my cloak was off that day as the sun was beating down on the Island,making It very hot even though It was early hours. I ended up taking my jumper off and to be honest I have no Idea where It Is now. My white,or should I say whiteish,shirt sleeves had gotten ripped so much that I ended up tearing the sleeves off so that I had a sort of vest top. Luckily,whilst fighting the monster who sent me here, I had been wearing skinny jeans,but only because my last skirt had been torn In a forever knights battle. They got ruined too. I tore my jeans so that they were half way down my thigh. Now Instead of jeans they were shorts.

It was good thing that my clothes ripped really,as most days It was VERY hot. If It wasn't hot It would be because there was a storm. And when there was a storm it really was a vicious one! Though I thought and thought about It,I could never figure out why my powers wouldn't work on the Island. That's why I had the sword attached to my belt at all times,I'd never go anywhere without It. ...

But one day I did forget the sword and I found myself face to face with the lava creatures without the one thing that could touch them and more importantly stop me from getting killed .

That day was also the day that my life here on the Island would end,the day the people I had given up hope for had finally came,but there was one problem.  
>They hadn't actually come for me!<p>

* * *

><p>Another chapter ^.^ Unfortunately,I have not written the next chapters,so sorry for the slow updates! Thanks for the reviews and all the people who are still following the story! And as you may have guessed,Kevin and ben are in the next chapter..!<p> 


End file.
